Memento Mori
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: "Y así ambos podremos vivir juntos eternamente"
1. Capítulo I: Besos

_**Memento Mori  
**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Recuerda tu mortalidad._

Era una noche, en la que el bosque se encontraba extrañamente silencioso. ¿Qué había pasado con los animales? ¿Por qué ninguno hacía ni siquiera el mínimo ruido? ¿Acaso también ellos se estaban ocultando?

De pronto, una mujer apareció. Ella corría a través del bosque, sin importarle que algunas de las ramas hirieran ligeramente su piel blanca, dejando marcas color rojizo sobre ella. Portaba un camisón blanco, largo, el cual sostenía de frente con sus manos para evitar tropezarse y poder correr. Había una enorme mancha color rojo que provenía desde su cuello, el cual manchaba parte de su pecho.

Se detuvo, buscando un lugar donde pudiera esconderse. Pero, ¿Dónde? Él era un experto.

Entonces, sintió como la sujetaban del cabello largo color rosa con fuerza y la arrojaban al suelo mientras emitía un gemido de dolor. Ella respiró agitadamente mientras que la su captor la jalaba hacia atrás, levantando lo suficiente su rostro para su comodidad y para colocar el filo de una espada metálica en su cuello, la cual resplandecía debido a la luz de la luna, que justamente hoy lucía más grande de lo normal y no era blanca, sino rojiza, tanto como el color de la sangre. Y uno sabe, que no es bueno salir cuando la luna se encuentra en este estado, porque las criaturas de la oscuridad tienen dominio sobre todo lugar. Que fenómeno tan extraño y tan tétrico.

-Reina de Corazones… -susurró su captor–Es una pena que sea yo quién tenga que realizar semejante tarea…

-Creo que después de esto, el resultado sería el mismo –sonrió sarcásticamente –Simplemente… Quería otra oportunidad -Él soltó su cabello y pasó su brazo frente al pecho de ella, cerca de su cuello, sosteniéndole. Él beso los mechones rosados y percibió su aroma por última vez…

-Yo fracasé aún más… nunca debí permitir que ellos se acercarán a ustedes –él apretó la espada con más fuerza –He sido un tonto…

-Ya no hay tiempo para lamentarse, esto estaba destinado a ocurrir –su voz sonó algo ahogada, como si le costará respirar -¿Rogarás por nuestras almas? –preguntó en un sollozo.

-Rogaré por la tuya, amada mía–respondió aquel hombre, mordiéndose el labio por un momento para controlar su nerviosismo–Espero que Dios pueda salvarte pero…no sé si realmente criaturas como ustedes puedan ir al cielo.

-Supongo que es cierto… -ella gimoteo nuevamente, trató de mantener la compostura y alzó la cabeza mostrando su cuello–Gracias…

Y entonces las gotas de sangre mancharon la hierba a sus pies.

-0-

**_Capítulo I. Besos. _**

Era el País del Fuego, el cual estaba rodeado por un espeso bosque y una serie de Ríos que le daban un aspecto hermoso. La gente era muy agradable, pero por supuesto, también tenían que lidiar con ciertos problemas. El principal era el hecho de que así como el bosque tenía muchas cosas interesantes, también estaba invadido por diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales; "criaturas de la oscuridad", principalmente las brujas, trolls, demonios, entre muchas otras. Aunque también habían "criaturas de luz" como ángeles, hadas (no todas porque algunas eran egoístas y ladronas de niños), elfos, duendes, etc. Pero, la ventaja era que la mayoría de los aldeanos no salían de noche y estas criaturas eran nocturnas y raramente se acercaban al pueblo. Por lo que lo mejor era no salir de noche. Los únicos que se aventuraban eran los cazadores, principalmente en busca de una recompensa por sus servicios, y de vez en cuando un borracho o un loco que se creía lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse (y no regresar, por supuesto).

Ahora mismo, era época invernal por lo que los árboles y el suelo estaban cubiertos por la blanca nieve y los sirvientes de la corte real junto con personajes más destacados como invitados habían venido a pasar las fiestas junto a sus majestades, el Rey Satoshi Haruno y su hija, la princesa Sakura Haruno. La única hija legítima de los Reyes Haruno, una hermosa jovencita de quince años, de cabello largo color rosa, ojos grandes color verde y una piel blanca. Diferentes mensajeros habían traído al Rey peticiones para desposarla desde diferentes lugares, ya que era muy bien sabido que ella sería la heredera del Trono del País del Fuego; la Nación más poderosa en ésos momentos conocida. Otro aspecto destacable eran los rumores sobre su belleza e inteligencia, pero no todos habían sido lo suficientemente afortunados para conocerle en persona.

Sakura había perdido a su madre, la Reina, quién había intentado dar a luz varias veces con anterioridad sin éxito, hasta encontrar su muerte al intentar traer al mundo a un nuevo sucesor.

Durante los últimos meses, el Rey había padecido diversas enfermedades que lo hacían mantener en cama la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo para aparecer en la corte ésa noche. Era ésa la razón por la cual había comprometido a Sakura desde muy pequeña el Príncipe del País del Sonido, Sasuke Uchiha. Era común que en ésta época los nobles comprometieran a sus hijos con fines de expansión territorial, riqueza, títulos, otros bienes y por supuesto la garantía de una descendencia que fomentara la unión y paz entre ambas naciones.

Sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Sasuke en ocasiones venía a visitarles y generalmente sólo salían a pasear por los inmensos jardines del Palacio o comían juntos. Sus pláticas tampoco eran elocuentes, sobre lo más que hablaban era sobre el estado de salud de sus familias, la educación que por su parte cada uno estaba recibiendo o problemas actuales sobre las criaturas y demás. Sakura , aún así se sentía feliz con eso, porque ella estaba segura que había llegado a apreciar a su futuro esposo. Pero, ¿Acaso el también pensaba lo mismo?

Pero hoy era un día de festividades, el Rey permanecía en su trono, observando a todos los sirvientes y conversando de vez en cuando con algún personaje.

-¡El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha! –Fue anunciado y todos hicieron una reverencia. El Rey se irguió con dificultad y observó entrar a su futuro hijo. Él portaba un lujoso traje color azul real, tenía un sombrero con una pluma de lado del mismo color con detalles en oro y una capa color negro. Las mujeres de la Corte rápidamente se quedaron sin habla al ver al Príncipe. Sasuke llegó frente al Rey y se inclinó ligeramente.

-¡Hijo mío! –Exclamó el Rey abrazando al muchacho, él simplemente correspondió–Dime, ¿Qué tal fue tu viaje y cómo está tu madre, la Reina Mikoto?

-Gracias por preguntar, Alteza. El viaje ha sido rápido y tranquilo, y mi madre se encuentra mucho mejor, aunque aún no puede hacer viajes largos–dijo directamente mientras se sentaba junto a su él mientras que el Rey hacia una señal con su mano para que la música continuará –Es un placer venir a celebrar las fiestas con usted y su familia.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Realmente me alegro de que haya podido asistir –Sasuke miró alrededor tratando de localizar a su prometida, el Rey notó eso y dijo-Oh, no te preocupes por Sakura. Ella estará aquí muy pronto –Sasuke asintió mientras bebía de una copa que había sido ofrecida por uno de los sirvientes. De pronto, Sakura fue anunciada y entró a la habitación seguida por sus damas. Ella tenía el cabello recogido, sólo dejando que algunos de los mechones rosas cayeran a sus lados, tenía una tiara dorada en la cabeza con unas joyas que eran zafiros azules y rubíes. Su vestido era largo y amplio de color rojo escarlata, con detalles de flores bordadas en dorado. Hizo una reverencia ante ambos.

Su padre se levantó y tomó sus manos.

-Estás tan hermosa, tu madre seguramente se sentiría orgullosa al verte –le dijo su padre sonriente.

-Gracias, padre –ella volvió su rostro hacia Sasuke quién se levantaba para saludarle también –Señor Uchiha –dijo ella inclinándose ligeramente. Él tomó su mano y su padre permitió que se acercara a él.

-Es un placer verle, princesa –susurró al momento que besaba su mano, Sakura se ruborizó tanto que se sintió desfallecer. Sasuke sonrió interiormente. Él apreciaba a Sakura y la consideraba la mujer adecuada para ser su esposa. Al principio, sólo conocía su retrato, pero después de tratarle un poco más, le había agradado.

-El placer es mío también –dijo ella melodiosamente, sonriendo. De pronto un consejero se acercó al padre de Sakura y le comunicó algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar. Ellos le miraron intrigados.

-Ustedes continúen… regreso en un momento –comentó el padre de Sakura, mientras que se levantaba con dificultad y atravesaba el pasillo, mientras que los súbditos se inclinaban abriéndole paso. Sakura estiró un poco la mano para detenerle pero Sasuke puso una mano sobre la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Señor Sasuke.

-No se preocupe, si fuera algo más grave, su padre nos lo hubiera comunicado –entonces la condujo hacia dónde el resto de la corte bailaba. Y ellos también comenzaron a hacerlo.

Después de bailar un poco, se sentaron. Sakura miró nuevamente hacia la puerta preocupada.

-Tal vez debería ir a ver… -le dijo en un susurro –Últimamente ha habido muchos problemas porque parece ser que varias brujas han estado invocando demonios y se dice que han logrado que ataquen a los aldeanos –hizo una pausa –Y dicen que muchos de éstos están desarrollando una nueva clase que bebe sangre de casi cualquier criatura viviente.

-En mi País también está ocurriendo eso… -miró hacia la corte –Pero he escuchado de los cazadores que la bruja hace un contrato con un demonio muy poderoso y por una serie de encantamientos consigue una especie de "inmortalidad" Que estas brujas a cambio tienen que alimentar al demonio con el símbolo de toda vida bebiendo la sangre preferentemente humana. A cambio la bruja puede crear más como ella si lo desea o drenar su víctima hasta que la drena totalmente.

-Es horrible… -ella hizo una mueca que expresaba asco.

-La buena noticia es que los cazadores están aprendiendo rápidamente sobre ellos, por lo que dentro de un tiempo… ya no serán una amenaza.

-¿Y cómo asesinas a ésas criaturas?

-Dicen que pueden ser decapitados y luego quemados… que ésa es la forma que asegura su destrucción –se detuvo un momento para tomar un sorbo de la copa que tenía en las manos –También dicen que una herida en el corazón puede ser fatal para ellos, pero que sería una suerte si logras acercarte lo suficiente. Son criaturas extremadamente rápidas y fuertes, además de que poseen alargados colmillos que pueden perforar las venas del cuello de forma profunda…-bebió otro sorbo –De cualquier forma se condenan y condenan a los demás también.

- No creo que ninguna criatura así pueda entrar al Paraíso. Como siempre me deja anonadada, Señor –sonrió Sakura, el sirviente se acercó a servirle un poco de vino a Sakura, pero Sasuke la tomó. El sirviente lo miró confuso.

-Yo lo beberé, no creo que mi prometida tenga mucha resistencia para el alcohol y no me gusta despreciar un buen vino.

-Estoy bien… -rió nerviosamente mientras que Sasuke hacia una seña para alejar al sirviente.

-Ya está algo ruborizada por una copa… no puedo permitirle beber más.

-"No me ruborizo por la copa" –pensó –Bueno, espero que mi padre no demore más tiempo… realmente me preocupa –su mirada se entristeció –La salud de mi padre no ha sido buena últimamente… -ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero justo en ése momento entro el padre de Sakura.

-Padre… -dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.

-Parece ser que uno de los cazadores encontró a una bruja…-susurró a su hija –Estaba muy cerca del Palacio… -él de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, todos los sirvientes se acercaron para ayudarle - ¡No se preocupen! Estoy bien –dijo respirando de forma agitada. Sakura lo miró angustiada –Tranquila, Sakura –se irguió gracias a Sasuke –Me retiraré a mis habitaciones, descansaré y mañana trataremos todo este asunto. Ustedes dos también deben hacerlo.

-Padre, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Sí… Sólo necesito descansar… -se dirigió a Sasuke –Señor, cuide bien a mi hija –dijo el Rey mientras avanzaba junto con unos sirvientes hacia sus aposentos. Sakura no supo por qué sintió ganas de llorar en ése momento. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se alejaron de la multitud mientras todos hacían reverencias y les deseaban buenas noches. Él extendió un pañuelo hacia Sakura, que al estar solos, ya había comenzado a derramar unas lágrimas.

-Una futura Reina no puede permitir que los sirvientes vean sus lágrimas, querida mía.

-Lo siento, realmente no quería importunarle, usted vino a pasar las fiestas con nosotros y yo… -suspiró –no estoy siendo precisamente una anfitriona adecuada –Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas más importantes que las celebraciones…aún así, espero que los regalos que le he traído sean de su satisfacción… -miró hacia una vela en un candelabro de oro, ella siguió su mirada –Espero que sepa, que cualquier cosa que necesite… no debe dudar en pedirlo…finalmente seremos marido y mujer algún día.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero realmente no hay nada que me haga falta por ahora y espero que usted tenga en cuenta que también estoy a su infinita disposición como su amiga y futura familia –él hizo un asentimiento, mientras pasaba su mano por la llama de la vela. Y entonces Sakura recordó algo que una de sus damas le habían comentado.

* * *

_- Hoy, el Señor Uzumaki me dio mi primer beso en los labios y fue la sensación más hermosa que nunca había pasado –rio Hinata totalmente ruborizada._

_-Debes estar infinitamente feliz, Hinata. Es bueno conocer un poco, siempre y cuando la consumación se lleve en matrimonio–sonrió Ino, era amiga de Sakura y una de sus anteriores damas. Ahora estaba felizmente casada con el Duque Shikamaru de Nara. Hinata se ruborizó totalmente–La verdad yo ya he conocido ése placer y por supuesto el de estar con él–rió ésta vez, mientras que ambas oyentes se ponían del color de una grana –La verdad no me imagino sin mi amado Shikamaru. Sé que me mi amor es tan fuerte y profundo como él suyo –se ruborizó-realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en tal dicha, hasta que estuve casada con él. _

_-La envidio, Señora Nara…_

_Sakura se sintió que en ésa conversación, ella no entendía realmente a lo que se referían, por lo que estaba incómoda. Si bien, ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo… Sasuke nunca le había besado más que su mano, era todo un caballero, pero nunca se acercaba lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla, acariciar su cabello o besarle en los labios. ¡Él nunca hacia ésas cosas! Aunque Sakura adoraba la forma de actuar tan caballeresca de Sasuke, en ocasiones, quería que él fuera más expresivo. _

_De niños, Sasuke parecía detestar todo lo que involucrara las niñas (incluida su pequeña prometida). Era mucho más frío y directo al hablar (se decía que era por el "entrenamiento" especial Uchiha) e incluso en varias ocasiones había hecho llorar a Sakura, diciendo que era una molestia y cosas así. Fue ahí cuando sus padres, decidieron que se dejaran de ver hasta que tuvieran una mayor edad. Con el tiempo (y la madurez), Sasuke pidió ver a Sakura y comenzó a comportarse un poco más agradable, si bien seguía siendo frío y demasiado directo en algunos de sus comentarios, parecía haberse "ablandado". Por su parte, Sakura dejó de llorar todo el tiempo y sentirse ofendida por cualquier cosa. Al final, cada uno de cierto modo hizo un esfuerzo por tolerarse uno al otro y Sakura aparentemente ya había caído en el "enamoramiento" (aunque algunos decían era por qué realmente no tenía mucho contacto con otros hombres de su edad)__  
_

* * *

- Señor… -dijo ella ruborizándose, él la observó atentamente en medio del pasillo oscuro, sino fuera por la vela –la verdad, no quiero ser egoísta pero hay algo que… -él esperó a que continuara –Este… en realidad… yo… -Sasuke ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, pero de cierto modo estaba intrigado, ya que nunca la había visto tan nerviosa como ahora –Yo… yo… -evitó su mirada y Sasuke levantó una ceja con desconcierto.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Eh… no… este… -se sentía totalmente nerviosa por pedir algo así, porque quería pedirle un beso -¡Cierre los ojos por favor! –casi lo gritó, él la observó fríamente y eso la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa.

-Bien… -él cerró los ojos. Ella admiró su rostro iluminado por la luz de la vela. Observó sus ojos, de los cuales se notaban unas largas y lindas pestañas. Su nariz era larga, pero no desproporcionada para su rostro. Tenía una barbilla algo pronunciada, lo cual le hacía lucir masculino.

Si él no deseaba darle un beso, ella lo haría primero. Aunque en realidad, pensó que sólo besar su mejilla sería suficiente por ahora. Sus labios llamaron su atención, de pronto. No sabía por qué, pensaba que eran bonitos.

Rápidamente, ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios fugazmente. Se separó de él totalmente roja mientras que el príncipe abría sus ojos y la miraba con cierto desconcierto, él nunca había besado a nadie (hasta ahora, por supuesto), aunque no es cómo que nunca hubiera visto a alguien hacerlo. Ella se giró rápidamente, al parecer, también había olvidado de sus modales.

-Eh… mandaré a que le preparen sus habitaciones –dijo apresuradamente y entonces huyó.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó observando hacia el fondo del pasillo, viendo cómo ella se perdía en una de las puertas… escapando. Tocó sus labios un momento. Que contacto más molesto, pero él sabía que en su interior, tampoco lo había detestado.

_Con que de eso se trataba todo._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una parte del bosque. Una extraña luz rojiza avanzaba entre los árboles, hasta llegar hacia dónde la luz de una hoguera iluminaba en ése lugar.

-¡Buenas noches, Benévolas Señoritas! –Una mujer apareció en el lugar después de que la luz roja generara un humo negro. Era una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes-¿Qué tenemos esta noche?

-Al parecer hoy llegó–dijo otra mujer rubia, pero de ojos agua marina –Algo que ya me esperaba.

-Hermana, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí entonces? Sé que te gusta juntarte aún con los del Reino –suspiró –Tal y cómo la "Hermosa Princesa"

-Pensé que eran amigas –dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrón –Junto con la otra mujer, la que se ruboriza sin motivos.

-Tú sabes mi problema con personas como Sakura, Hinata es inofensiva –respondió la de ojos agua marina mientras que dibujaba unos símbolos como estrellas y círculos en el suelo con la sangre de una oveja.

-Recuerda que tendrás que llamarle su Alteza –se mofó la de ojos marrones.

-Deberías callar de una vez, ¿Dónde está Karin?

-Creo que no le gusta lo que hacemos… -dijo la otra rubia.

-En fin… -suspiró la castaña.

-Se alegrarán, por fin he encontrado a alguien con la información adecuada –indicó la rubia de ojos verdes –Muy pronto tendremos las respuestas que necesitamos.

-¿Y quién se sacrificará? –pregunto la otra rubia.

-Pues es obvio que tú –dijo ayudando a terminar los símbolos –A nosotras no nos interesa él.

-¿Estás segura que funcionará?

-Esperemos que sí, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es satisfacer al demonio o… –se colocó detrás de la rubia –Simplemente deja que te muerda uno de ellos, si es que no te drena primero.

- ¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto por él? –preguntó la castaña. La rubia se quedó pensando –No creo que sea tan agradable vivir así.

-Debo hacerlo…así ambos podremos vivir eternamente.

-Bien –contestó la otra –Dentro de unos días será el momento, luna nueva…

-Sería más fácil sin la fogata, esto podría atraer a los cazadores…

-Ellos no son nada para nosotras, querida.

-No seas tan confiada. Simplemente apresurémonos y alejémonos de aquí.

-¿Era necesario poner ésa maldición en el anciano?

-Me gusta ver sufrir a la "Princesita"

_-¿Vamos a matarlo hoy?_


	2. Chapter 2: Muerte

**_Hola  
_**

**_Bueno, este fic lo tenía algo abandonado con respecto a los otros.  
_**

**_Y pues he decidido retomarlo.  
_**

**_Aunque aún seguimos mucho con vampiros, también habrán otras creaturas que aparecerán más adelante.  
_**

* * *

**_Capítulo II: Muerte._**

Sakura estaba en sus habitaciones, no podía dormir, se sentía completamente nerviosa ante su atrevido acto. Tocó sus labios y se ruborizó. Sentir los labios de otra persona, es extraño, pero le pareció que no era desagradable. ¿Sería lo mismo si besaba a otra persona? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se acostó entonces para dormir.

Durante la noche, el Rey Haruno trató de dormir plácidamente, pero una pesadilla llenó sus pensamientos. Había sangre por todos lados y el cuerpo de su hija estaba a sus pies, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de horror en su rostro. Abrazó el cuerpo de su hija y lloró, de pronto, algo le alejaba rápidamente de ella; como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Se levantó algo desconcertado y observó a lo lejos como el cuerpo de Sakura caía a un agujero en llamas que se abría de la nada. _**El infierno**_… eso tenía que ser, pero por supuesto él no dejaría que su hija se consumiera en ése abismo.

Corrió a toda prisa pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran en su cuerpo. Había tenido sueños terribles, pero este sueño se volvía cada vez peor que los anteriores y aún más real. Ahora, agonizante, veía morir a su pueblo, sucumbido por guerras y enfermedades. Sabía que era una pesadilla pero no podía salir y era obligado a ver todo, aunque cerraba sus ojos o su vista era desviada, las imágenes seguían fluyendo frente a él… por lo que comenzó a gritar.

Se escucharon los gritos del Rey en todo el Palacio.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Despierta por favor! –Llegó Sakura corriendo en sus vestimentas para dormir -¡Qué alguien venga por favor! –Agitó a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sasuke entrando a sus habitaciones.

-¡No despierta! ¡Papá no despierta y parece que está sufriendo mucho! –susurró. Los médicos entraron -¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenlo por favor! ¡Hagan algo!

-Sí, señorita –los médicos trataron de controlar al hombre que estaba convulsionando, de pronto la sangre comenzó a salirle de los distintos orificios del cuerpo. Sakura gritó horrorizada.

-¡Que hagan algo! –gritó ya desesperada.

-No…no sabemos qué le pasa y menos si no podemos controlarle –Siguieron tratando de hacerlo cuando de pronto la cama comenzó a arder, impidiendo que pudieran acercarse.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Traigan agua! –las llamas se avivaron, sirvientes tras sirvientes trataron de apagar las llamas sin éxito. De pronto, las llamas se apagaron solas y únicamente en la cama quedó una silueta negra. Todos en la habitación estaban en shock, ésa escena era horrible, sin embargo no podían dejar de mirarla ni articular una palabra. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

El movimiento volvió hasta que Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Señorita! –dijeron todos. Pero ella no respondía, simplemente se quedó observando todo y las lágrimas en sus ojos seguían corriendo.

-Eh… Que el lugar sea bendecido y preparen todo para el funeral –dijo Sasuke repentinamente –Que la señorita sea llevada a sus habitaciones.

-Sí… señor –el hecho de que quién estuviera ordenando a los sirvientes fuera Sasuke y no Sakura fue comprensible. Sakura estaba completamente indispuesta en éstos momentos. Todos se retiraron excepto Hinata.

-Señorita Sakura… -Hinata la tomó de los hombros y ella alzó su rostro.

- Hinata, prepáreme un vestido negro para el funeral, por favor –dijo Sakura con dificultad, irguiéndose pero siguió llorando y volvió a observar el lugar dónde se encontraba su padre.

-0-

Horas más tarde, colocaron sobre una placa en la capilla, lo que quedó de su padre. Estaba rodeado por flores, su armadura y armas preferidas. Sakura estaba frente a él, portando un vestido negro, que tenía bordados plata y dorados. Sasuke se había cambiado también, aunque él solía vestir de colores oscuros en general.

-Siento su pérdida.

-Lo agradezco pero… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién podría hacerle algo así a mi padre? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza, indicando que no tenía idea de ello. Sakura siguió observando y trató de controlar el llanto –Siento que haya sido testigo de esto.

-No es su culpa.

-Yo… eh… después de esto no sé si realmente lo es o no –susurró, trató de hablar lo más claro posible – ¡Ya no sé nada!

-Tranquila –dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza –Toda verdad sale a la luz en su momento.

-Tiene razón, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que eso no fue una muerte normal –Sakura apretó en su mano el pañuelo que traía –Sea quien sea, si fueron capaces de llegar hasta mi padre, quiere decir que se trata de alguien muy poderoso y por supuesto… que todos estamos en peligro –Sasuke asintió.

-Ahora mismo todos podemos ser un blanco fácil y esto parece ser obra de una bruja.

-Sí, lo es… Pero juro ante mi padre que no permitiré que otra cosa así suceda –respondió determinadamente –Señor, no quiero ser grosera con usted, pero será mejor que regrese de inmediato a su hogar. No quiero que usted corra ningún tipo de riesgo –Sakura colocó una corona roja, rodeada por detalles en oro y adornada con rubíes sobre lo que "sería" el pecho de su padre.

-No me gusta huir –sentenció Sasuke.

-Lo siento, no quise que se sintiera ofendido, pero… ahora mismo usted sabe el riesgo que corremos y no me gustaría que la Reina Mikoto estuviese sola… -ella tomó sus manos –Por favor, nuestros reinos pueden trabajar juntos. Yo en el país del Fuego y usted en el Sonido. Podremos deshacernos de ésa amenaza.

-Hablare con los cazadores –Sakura asintió y se giró hacia sus padre. Por herencia, Sakura ahora tendría que ser coronada como Reina del País del Fuego, es decir, ella sería quién ahora estaría a cargo, lo sabía, pero no ahora y no así de esta forma.

El funeral se llevó de forma tranquila al amanecer y todo el país lloraba la muerte de su gobernante. Significaba un nuevo comienzo, pero al mismo tiempo el fin de un reinado de al menos veintidós años, lo cual no sería fácil.

-0-

Al día siguiente, Sakura se había despedido de Sasuke, el cual había aceptado hacer investigación desde el País del Sonido. Los cazadores ya estaban haciendo de las suyas, buscando cualquier indicio sobre lo que había matado a su Rey.

Los cazadores eran personas que en general, no tenían familiares y que se dedicaban a hacer "el trabajo sucio" por alguna ganancia, generalmente, dinero.

El bosque estaba cubierto por una enorme capa de nieve, que cubría casi todos los árboles y el suelo. Dentro de una cabaña de madera, Ino estaba desnuda, cubierta sólo por una sábana y una capa de sudor.

-Ya estás despierta –afirmó una mujer pelirroja al verle, Ino simplemente le observó seriamente y desvió la mirada. La otra mujer tenía un vestido gris largo y un abrigo amplio de piel, además de un pequeño sombrero gris oscuro y depósito madera en la chimenea de piedra para entonces atizar el fuego.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? –preguntó irguiéndose, observando por la ventana, que a pesar de haber muchas nubes, el cielo tenía tonalidades rojizas y violetas.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves muy pálida… y agotada –se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien, parece ser que no ha funcionado…

-Debería decirte que eres una tonta, pero supongo que ya lo sabes –suspiró Karin –Tal vez aquel demonio sólo se aprovechó de ti. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los pactos con demonios? Son demasiado peligrosos.

-Karin, deja de sermonearme –suspiró y observó como comenzaba oscurecerse afuera. Entonces sintió de pronto un dolor en el pecho, tan agudo como si un cuchillo se clavara en el corazón. -¡Ah! –gritó fuertemente, sintiendo como si el dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Karin se asustó y la observó caerse de la cama y retorcerse en el suelo. La pelirroja salió corriendo para buscar a las otras brujas y ayudarla.

Ino se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, las lágrimas se caían desde sus ojos, su temperatura corporal disminuía precipitadamente que incluso su piel comenzaba a ponerse azulada.

-¡Ah! –empezó a temer realmente por sí misma pero inconscientemente, ya que el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad_. "Moriré, moriré…"_ Pensaba ella constantemente hasta que sintió que ya no había dolor… todo se había ido y ella cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras su cuerpo se ponía frío y dejaba de respirar.

-¡Ino! –gritó Temari entrando junto con Tenten y Karin, ambas observaron a su amiga y se acercaron a ayudarle. Temari tocó su pecho y notó que no había latidos en él–Está muerta.

-¡Ellos no dijeron nada sobre esto! –reclamó Tenten y comenzó a llorar.

-Ino… -Karin apretó los puños. No sabían qué hacer, ni cómo actuar.

-Veo que tienen problemas –se acerco a ellas un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojo brillante, el cual tenía unos afilados colmillos que resaltaban de su boca –caminando lentamente desde la única puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Suigetsu? ¡Mírala! ¡Está muerta! –reclamó Karin, tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible.

-Tranquilas… Esto les pasa a todos, déjenla así. Dentro de al menos un día, volverá en sí, mientras tanto, su cuerpo será como el de cualquier cadáver –sonrió –Asegúrense de que tenga algo para comer cuando despierte –sonrió malévolamente.

-0-

El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, iba en un carruaje de color negro tirado por dos caballos blancos; delante de ellos, les acompañaban varios soldados. Estaba anocheciendo ya, lo cual le daba un aspecto tenebroso al bosque. Los animales nocturnos ya comenzaban a despertar y hacer sus sonidos característicos, dando un aspecto aún más peligroso al lugar. Sasuke indicó que el carruaje fuera detenido.

-¿Mi señor? –preguntó el capitán de los soldados, acercándose al carruaje.

-Nos detendremos en el Pueblo del Té, no es seguro adentrarnos en el bosque. Descansaremos ahí y continuaremos mañana.

-Sí, alteza –se inclinó e hizo los arreglos pertinentes. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras que el carruaje avanzaba sobre el complejo camino. No negaría el hecho de que estaba algo preocupado por toda esta situación, sin embargo, él como líder y futuro rey, debía de mostrar mayor fortaleza para que la histeria no se esparciera mucho más hacia los súbditos.

-0-

Las brujas esperaron entorno a la chimenea, sentadas, conversando y revisando a su amiga a cada momento. Suigetsu había desaparecido, seguramente estaría cazando o descansando, ya que se acercaba el amanecer.

-Tal vez hubiera sido más adecuado dejar que Ino fuera mordida por uno de ellos –suspiró Temari mientras observaba el fue –Controlar un demonio es algo… demasiado riesgoso…

-Sí… Pero según las teorías… se adquiere más poder al momento de hacer el pacto con el demonio –lanzó otro leño y se acurrucó junto a Temari –Aunque el poder depende de que tan fuerte sea este.

-Si funciona, ¿Cómo hará Ino para que el Príncipe Uchiha caiga bajo su influjo? –Karin estiró las piernas, ya cansada de tenerlas cruzadas durante un tiempo -¿Lo morderá?

-No lo sé… -respondió Temari mientras acercaba con sus poderes un vaso con té caliente.

-Tal vez lo asesine.

-¡Tenten! ¡De ninguna manera podemos dejar que eso pase! –replicó Temari –Todo esto no habría valido la pena. Ni siquiera lo digas –dirigió su mirada a Karin -¿Y sabes algo de Hinata y la princesa?

-No… no he recibido aún su mensaje.

-Debe estar ocupada, después de todo ahora mismo el Reino debe estar en caos.

-0-

Sasuke se sintió molesto, ya que la tarde había caído nuevamente y tendrían que detenerse nuevamente en otro pueblo. Detestaba los viajes largos, pero ésta vez decidió que haría una visita a su viejo amigo, el Duque de la Niebla, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual vivía ya en territorios del Sonido.

Al llegar a la hermosa y gran caza Uzumaki, fueron recibidos de inmediato y Naruto le saludó con un fuerte abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verle!

-Hmp –Naruto ignoró su "respuesta" y dirigió a él y a sus hombres al comedor para disfrutar de una buena cena. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente mientras observaba el lugar: la hermosa mesa de madera larga y una serie de sillas del mismo material, el escudo de armas de la familia en la pared bordado en piel, la chimenea de piedra encendida, las armaduras de metal con sus espadas y alfombras en tonos naranja y rojo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y conversaron durante largo rato, hasta finalizar la cena que consistía principalmente en vino tinto, pato, verduras diversas y pan. Después de eso, Naruto insistió en que los hombres de Sasuke descansaran, ya que los guardias Uzumaki se encargarían de la seguridad.

Naruto y Sasuke permanecieron en el comedor.

-Así que eso ocurrió… -suspiró mientras jugueteaba con la copa dorada en sus dedos –Supongo que la princesa debe estar devastada, enviaré mis condolencias mañana mismo –Sasuke recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos -¿No está preocupado?

-Hmp –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tomaré eso como un sí –se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea –También haré mi parte.

-No esperaba menos de los Uzumaki –sonrió –No sólo he venido aquí por tu hospitalidad.

-Lo sé… Algo debe estar causando que ésas abominables creaturas estén aumentando… Bueno, es tarde. Deberíamos de descansar por ahora.

Sasuke fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones, hasta que comenzó a sentir frío y despertó, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Él estaba acostado sobre su costado, pero comenzó a sentir como alguien subía sobre él.

Tomo en su mano la espada que estaba a su lado bajo las sábanas y permaneció como dormido, hasta que sintió que algo parecido a un cabello caía frente a su cara rozándole ligeramente. Sintió de pronto como aquella cosa se acercaba a su cuello y entonces se giró repentinamente, intentando hacer un corte hacia aquella creatura.

Salió de las sábanas, sólo cubierto por la tela blanca ligera que le cubría hasta los tobillos y se puso en guardia. Trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y percibir que había allí. Entonces, observó frente a él dos círculos color rojo brillante, ¿Ojos?

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –preguntó, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-Quería verle, Príncipe Sasuke –escuchó la voz atentamente, él no podía distinguir de quién se trataba, sólo que se trataba de una mujer. De pronto la sintió junto a él, tan rápidamente que no pudo detenerle –Observa mis ojos –Sasuke los cerró al instante y la empujó.

-No te me acerques.

-Obsérvalos –sintió que ella volvía a acercarse, él lanzó otro ataque hacia la creatura, pero no golpeó nada. Gruñó ante eso. De pronto sintió cómo lo arrojaban a la cama y él intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió. Él abrió los ojos por reflejo y observó el color rojo brillante en los ojos de ésa… mujer –No te muevas, te lo ordeno –La mujer se colocó nuevamente sobre él y Sasuke sintió que no podía moverse, ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? Trató de hacer cualquier cosa para arrojarle pero no pudo hacerlo, ¿Qué era eso? –La mujer rozó sus labios con los de él y comenzó a depositar besos en su cuello –Te deseo… -susurró en su oído –Lo siento, pero sólo así podremos estar juntos eternamente-Sasuke gritaba en su mente: ¡No! ¡No!

Él sintió como ella rozaba su cuello con su lengua, ahora mismo su cabeza daba vueltas y por alguna razón, sentía que iba a desmayarse y él no era ése tipo de personas que se asustan por cualquier cosa, pero sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien.

De pronto, sintió algo afilado rozar su piel, que dejaba marcas rojizas como rasguños en su blanquecino cuello. Entonces, sintió como aquello penetraba su cuello causando un dolor inmenso y trató de moverse nuevamente, incluso trató de gritar sin éxito. Peor aún cuando ella pasó un brazo por su cuello y otra por su espalda, apretándolo más contra ella, incluso irguiéndose sobre las piernas de él, succionando en su cuello desesperadamente.

Percibió cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ella.

-Ino… -alguien la llamó –Si no quieres matarlo, tienes que parar ya –sin embargo ella no lo soltó –Ino… ¡Ino! –la voz masculina la interrumpió nuevamente, separándola de Sasuke, cuyo cuerpo se desplomó en la cama y parecía a punto de desmayarse, mientras que un poco de su sangre manchaba las sábanas. Él pensó en aquel nombre… Ino, ¿La amiga de Sakura?

-¿Ahora qué, Suigetsu? –preguntó agitadamente.

-Tienes que alimentarlo con tu propia sangre.

-¿Y cómo? –preguntó.

-Te ayudaré esta vez… por el pago-Suigetsu hizo un corte profundo con su uña en la muñeca, y lo puso en la boca de Sasuke, pero éste no bebió –Permítele moverse.

-Puedes moverte –se inclinó hacia él y Sasuke sintió su cuerpo liberado, pero ahora ya no podía poner resistencia. Suigetsu de inmediato se acercó a él y le puso su muñeca en la boca.

-Bébelo, sino quieres morir –Sasuke miró hacia la sombra sobre él y giró su rostro al lado contrario. Prefería morir antes de que ellos siguieran haciendo cualquier cosa con él –Quiere morir –dijo a Ino.

-Pues haz algo ya… -Suigetsu suspiró y puso la boca en su muñeca, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad posible y colocó su boca sobre la de Sasuke, dejando que la sangre fluyera de uno a otro. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por apartarle, pero Suigetsu lo tomó fuertemente de la mejilla, se apartó y lo forzó a tragar.

-Lo siento, pero no siento atracción hacia los hombres, deberás pagarme esto, Ino –Suigetsu acercó nuevamente su mano a su boca –La sangre demoníaca es valiosa –Y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó Ino con impaciencia, Ino sostuvo a Sasuke junto con Suigetsu.

-Malditos sean… -susurró Sasuke ligeramente, pero ambos lo escucharon. Suigetsu rió.

-No sea tan negativo, alteza –Sasuke notó cierta burla y se asustó al ver hacia abajo, notando que estaban a la orilla de la ventana a punto de saltar –Le aseguro que no será tan malo –Sasuke frunció el ceño y finalmente se rindió, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios, dudas, etc. También si pueden pasarse por mis otros fics. :)**

**Ya que éso da ánimos para seguir con las historias.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sangre

**_Capítulo III: Sangre. _**

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiéndose completamente desconcertado y agotado. Observó la cabaña vacía y bastante fría, ya que la chimenea estaba apagada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama de madera con sábanas grises sobre sí, que no servían de mucho para deshacerse del frío. "_¿En dónde estoy?"_ pensaba. Tocó su frente, mientras que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

Se asustó cuando vio que su traje, en tonos azul rey y dorado, se encontraba algo rasgado del lado de su hombro derecho y había sangre seca en él. _"¿Qué demonios?"_ Se levantó, dispuesto a salir de ahí de inmediato.

-Ya ha despertado, alteza -Él se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, dónde provenía la voz. Ahí observó a una mujer rubia, cuyo cabello estaba suelto, el cual le llegaba apenas a los hombros. La analizó, tenía los ojos verdes y la piel ligeramente morena. Tenía una capa negra, la cual tenía un poco de nieve, sobre el vestido amplio de color verde.

-¿Quién eres? -Demandó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Alteza. Debe permanecer en cama. -Ella intentó acercarse, pero él la empujó.

-¡No me toque! Si no va a darme respuestas, entonces apártase. -Él trató de avanzar, pero de inmediato entraron otras dos mujeres.

-Príncipe, Sasuke -Dijo otra mujer rubia, pero de cabello más largo y ojos azules. Las otras dos mujeres salieron sin decir más.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita!- Ino frunció el ceño ligeramente y se acercó hacia él, trató de acariciar su mejilla pero Sasuke desvió el rostro. -Mantén tu distancia. No sé qué hiciste ni que es lo que esperas de mí, pero no me interesa. - Sasuke trato de alejarse nuevamente, pero sorprendentemente y con la fuerza que no se esperaba, Ino le arrojó de vuelta a la cama y subió sobre él.

-Supongo que debe disculpar mi atrevimiento de antemano…- Sonrió maliciosamente, rompió la ropa desde la zona que cubría el cuello, el cual ya estaba ligeramente roto, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Ino pasó sus manos por la tersa piel blanca. "He esperado demasiado tiempo" Susurró en su oído y besó su cuello. Él intentó apartarle pero no pudo evitar que su propio cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar ante sus caricias y la fría piel de ella. Ella le tomó de las mejillas y le forzó a besarla. Se separó de él, permitiéndole respirar. Sasuke estaba agitado y sus ojos entrecerrados. -¿Ahora ya no le parezco tan desagradable?- Sonrió y volvió a besarlo, él en esta ocasión correspondió el beso y pasó las manos detrás de su espalda.

Fue entonces que Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de una forma indescriptible. Ino, quién había caído al suelo, chasqueó la lengua molesta. _"Justo ahora…"_ Pensó.

Cuando los efectos pasaron, Sasuke quedó en el mismo estado latente que Ino. Ella simplemente se había sentado a su lado, esperando a que todo terminara.

-0-

Sakura seguía de luto, observaba por la ventana de su habitación, hacia la capa blanca de nieve que cubría cómo si fuera una sábana a los árboles y las montañas. _¿Habría llegado el Príncipe a salvo?_ Rezaba porque fuera así. ¿Cómo podría continuar ahora… sin su padre? Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante -Ella esperó a que la persona del otro lado de la puerta entrara y vio que se trataba de su dama, Hinata, la cual hizo una reverencia. -El negro con los bordados plateados, por favor. -La joven sirviente de cabello largo color negro, se apresuró y de inmediato volvió con la ropa que la princesa utilizaría el día de hoy.

Sakura dejó que Hinata terminara de arreglarle y salió de su habitación para reunirse con el Duque Shikamaru de Nara, un fiel y honorable sirviente. Éste hizo una reverencia y besó el anillo de rubíes en la mano derecha de Sakura.

-Señorita. Siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido- Dijo el hombre de cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros, con una mirada afligida y compasiva.

-Le agradezco su preocupación, Señor Shikamaru. -Ellos se dirigieron a los jardines reales, mientras que Hinata les seguía de cerca, cómo debía de ser.

El jardín alrededor del enorme palacio de piedra, se caracterizaba por una gran variedad de flores, árboles frutales y arbustos; pero ya que era invierno, sólo algunos de ellos habían seguido siendo verdes a pesar del tiempo.

-Mi Señora, la sucesión de usted está prácticamente asegurada.- Mencionó el hombre mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura. -Pero es importante que clarifiquemos las circunstancias por las cuales su padre ha fallecido. ¿Cuándo llevaremos a cabo la coronación?

-Sería dentro de cinco días… Sé que es necesario, pero realmente me rompería el corazón tener que ocupar el lugar de mi padre de inmediato. Quiero al menos darle un momento de paz y eso también nos sirve para descubrir quién o qué está detrás de todo esto.

-0-

Sasuke abrió los ojos y de inmediato percibió que todo era distinto. El sonido de los animales a su alrededor se escuchaba mil veces más alto de lo normal, incluso podía escuchar los pensamientos y palabras de algunas personas ó creaturas a lo lejos. Se sujetó la cabeza. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Observó entonces a una mujer atada en el suelo y se sobresaltó. Era una jovencita, seguramente de unos dieciséis o poco menos. Era muy bella. Estaba amordazada y atada por cuerdas color café, su mirada era de total desespero y miedo. Así es, ella le tenía miedo.

-¿Está bien?- Él alargó una mano hacia ella, pero la joven se estremeció y comenzó a llorar. -Calma, no le haré nada. Te desata…ré. -Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió que su garganta ardía mucho más que nunca, fue tan repentino todo que incluso comenzó a hiperventilar. _**Sed**_, estaba totalmente sediento, sentía que aunque bebiera el agua de todos los ríos, nada podría desvanecer esta sensación.

Observó a la chica, más específicamente a cualquier punto en el cual aquellas líneas, causadas por la tensión, se marcaban en su morena piel. Sintió el impulso de arrojarse hacia ella, inconscientemente algo le decía que ella sería lo único que en ésos momentos calmaría sus ansias.

Además, sintió algo extraño en su boca, algo indescriptible. Pudo notar lo que era… _**colmillos**_, puntiagudos y afilados, dentro de su cavidad oral. Los tocó y esto hizo que en su dedo índice se le hiciera un pequeño corte y una gota de sangre cayera sobre su pecho, al estar de pie.

_**Sangre.**_

Dejándose llevar por la sensación de quitarse la sed, se acercó a la joven, quién intentó gritar desesperadamente. Pero él sostuvo su cuello, tomándole del suave cabello castaño con desesperación. Rápidamente clavó sus colmillos sobre el cuello de la mujer que se removía bajo él, mientras que el líquido vital corría por su garganta.

Era algo tan… íntimo, que lo hizo sentir de cierto modo extasiado. Conforme pasaban los minutos la mujer dejó de luchar contra él y tuvo acceso libre para continuar con su tarea sin interrupciones. Como si sólo existieran ellos. Cuando la jovencita dejó de moverse, la observó atentamente.

La soltó de golpe y el cuerpo sin vida cayó frente a él como si fuera cualquier bulto, precipitándose hacia el suelo.

Le sobrevino de repente la culpa… ¡Había matado a un ser inocente!

Pasó desesperadamente sus manos por su cabello, debido a la desesperación. Gritó fuertemente.

¿En qué clase de monstruo se había transformado?

-0-

Sakura estaba ya en su camisón blanco, mientras que su cabello era cepillado por Hinata.

-Mi señora… Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento –Sakura suspiró, observando hacia el enorme espejo en la pared.

-Gracias Hinata, pero nada de esto es tu culpa. Tranquila –ella tocó la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro. Entonces tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante –Entró Naruto, su aspecto lo hacía lucir terrible: agotado, desaliñado y por sobretodo preocupado.

-Señorita –hizo una reverencia –Siento que en éstos momentos terribles, tenga que traerle algunas indeseables noticias. Su prometido, el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, fue atacado hace una noche y no hemos podido encontrarle aún –Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Naruto frunció el ceño.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, encontramos sangre y las sábanas desordenadas, escaparon de lo más alto. Le hemos buscado, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud –Sakura temió lo peor.

-Primeramente, debemos de informar a la Reina Mikoto sobre la situación y continuar la búsqueda lo más pronto posible… Retírense por ésta noche.

-Gracias su majestad, es usted muy generosa –Naruto se retiró y dio un vistazo hacia Hinata, la cual se ruborizó por completo.

-Señorita Hinata… Dígale al Señor Shikamaru que necesito que consiga nuevos y mejores cazadores lo más pronto posible –Sakura se metió entre las sábanas mientras Hinata le ayudaba a cubrirse y colocar los calentadores.

-Sí, mi señora –Hinata apagó las luces y salió de la habitación. Sakura se quedó pensativa, observando el techo entre la oscuridad. Esperaba que su prometido estuviera a salvo y que toda esta situación no se saliera aún más fuera de su control. Sabía que había buenos cazadores fuera, pero esperaba no tener que recurrir a otros seres ó peor aún, al mejor cazador que ella alguna vez hubiese conocido, pero que al mismo tiempo podría representar un peligro para todos.

"_Espero no tener que recurrir a él."_

-0-

Sasuke corría rápidamente a través del bosque, sin importarle que sus pies desnudos podrían herirse un poco debido a las rocas ó congelarse por la nieve. Sasuke se detuvo un momento frente al congelado arroyo y lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño, lo cual causó que el hielo se desquebrajara mostrando el agua que fluía debajo de las capas superficiales de agua.

-¡Hey! –escuchó de pronto detrás de él, lo que lo hizo frenarse de golpe. Se trataba de un joven de cabellera larga castaña y ojos grises. Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que él estaba ciego, pero rápidamente desechó ésa idea al ver que sus ojos no se encontraban nublados. El joven era de su estatura, muy pálido y portaba una simple túnica con un gorro de color verde oscuro. Tenía un báculo de madera en su mano derecha, casi de su estatura.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga. Soy un mago. ¿Y usted?

-Príncipe Uchiha Sasuke del Sonido.

-Es extraño ver a alguien en el bosque de noche… y más a alguien de la realeza sin sirvientes ó con un aspecto tan deplorable –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Que insolencia –el príncipe se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, cuando las palabras de Neji lo detuvieron.

-Sé lo que usted es –Sasuke se volvió hacia él de golpe.

-¿Sí? ¿Y se puede saber que soy? –preguntó él ya molesto ante las palabras del Hyuuga, el cual simplemente asintió.

-No es difícil notarlo… el olor a sangre y a muerte que provienen de usted son inconfundibles –Neji lo observó apretar los puños –Oh, no se enfade. Puedo contarle mucho más sobre su condición, pero ya es tarde, así que si usted lo desea puede pasar el resto de la noche en mi hogar, no se encuentra lejos de aquí. Además… los de su raza se vuelven vulnerables cuando el sol se encuentra en el cielo.

-¿Raza?

-Sí, los bebedores de sangre, los vampiros –finalizó él mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el lejano puente que llevaba hasta su hogar. Sasuke pensó en lo que podría pasar y en qué tal vez… en realidad, ése tal Neji Hyuuga podría ser un loco cualquiera.

-¿Por qué desea ayudarme? –preguntó de pronto. Neji se encogió de hombros.

-Investigación, curiosidad… podría ser –se volvió hacia él –Además, no creo que un vampiro de mayor conocimiento y edad quisiera ir hacia allá –señaló a lo lejos hacia una montaña. Sasuke observó el lugar y se concentró en el olor que percibía, era algo desagradable, nauseabundo para él, tanto que tuvo que presionar su nariz.

-Horrible. ¿Qué es ése lugar?

-Ahí viven los hombres lobo y los troll, principalmente. Enemigos naturales de su raza, no durarían en asesinarle ni un instante –Sasuke observó nuevamente el lugar –También rondan varios demonios alrededor, aunque a ellos es fácil encontrarlos en cualquier parte.

-Sí, dice saber lo que soy, debe saber entonces que soy un peligro para usted. ¿No es así? –ésta vez Neji sonrió arrogantemente.

-Sí. Pero tengo fe en que pueda controlarse lo mejor posible y créame, a pesar de ser un humano, tengo mis propios trucos. Debemos irnos pronto, conforme la luna está en su punto más alto y antes del amanecer, estar fuera se vuelve más peligroso.

Sasuke lo observó avanzar nuevamente y decidió que lo mejor sería seguir a ése extraño sujeto, por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4: Vampirismo

**Lo sé, no había actualizado este fic. Lo siento. ToT**

**Como pueden ver, estoy actualizando varios fanfics. Espero que se puedan pasar por ellos y regalarme un comment. **

**Cuídense. :3 Gracias por su apoyo. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Vampirismo.**

Neji Hyuuga, había habitado desde hace varios años el bosque, por lo que conocía mucho acerca de las criaturas que habitaban en sus profundidades. Vivía en una pequeña cabaña de madera cerca del río, rodeado por los inmensos árboles.

Sasuke observó que el cielo se encontraba ligeramente más iluminado, sin que aún el sol fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para alumbrar todo el lugar. Extrañamente, experimentó una sensación de agotamiento.

Al entrar en la cabaña se topó con una serie de libros y pergaminos, algunos en inglés, latín y otros en distintos idiomas de los cuales sólo conocía algunos. Neji dejó su báculo recargado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa con tres sillas en medio de la habitación y se aproximó a la chimenea, que brindaba calor e iluminación a la habitación. El mago le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas, Sasuke correspondió al gesto y espero a que su anfitrión se sentara frente a él.

-Ahora deseo que me cuente un poco más acerca de mi condición –Pidió el príncipe mientras recibía la fría mirada de su acompañante.

-Bien –El mago entrelazó sus manos y recargó su barbilla. –Como le he dicho, usted es un vampiro.

-Desconozco incluso ése término, si pudiese explicarme mejor…

-Usted es lo que se conoce como una criatura que únicamente puede consumir sangre para alimentarse, poco a poco se percatará que a medida de que usted la consuma, sus poderes se incrementarán –Se levantó y se acercó hacia uno de las enormes estanterías de libros, como si buscara algo en especial. Sasuke le siguió con la mirada. –También se le conoce como un "No muerto", debido a la resistencia que posee al morir. Digamos que es prácticamente inmortal.

-¿Inmortal? Eso es absurdo. –A pesar de estas palabras, Sasuke pensó que después de lo que había pasado en estos días, podría creer casi cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿Inmortalidad? Rió sarcásticamente. –Totalmente absurdo, no existe nada inmortal –Neji dejó de buscar y se acercó a él bruscamente, el príncipe frunció el ceño al tener el rostro del Hyuuga tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Deberíamos hacer una prueba? –Sasuke elevó una ceja confundido, cuando de pronto sintió dolor en un costado. Observó hacia la zona dónde provenía el dolor y observó como el Hyuuga había clavado una navaja en su costado.

-Pero, ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –Preguntó alarmado y se levantó de golpe, Sasuke sintió un hilillo de sangre correr por su barbilla. -¡¿Ha perdido usted la razón?! –Se sujetó la zona de la herida con el brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquilícese –Dijo el Hyuuga. –Espere unos minutos. –Sasuke lo observó como si estuviese hablando con el hombre más desquiciado del mundo e iba intentar salir cuando volvió a observar la herida, notando como esta comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Eso, querido amigo, es la prueba de que usted no morirá por heridas que matarían a un simple humano. –Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia Neji.

-No soy humano. –Dijo finalmente y Neji afirmó con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Volvió a observar la herida y se dio cuenta de que esta se había cerrado por completo. Se recargó en la pared más próxima. ¿Y ahora qué?

-0-

Había pasado ya una semana desde la desaparición del príncipe Sasuke, Sakura había tenido que enviar un mensajero a la madre de él para darle la noticia. Sentía pena por ésa buena mujer, pero ¿Cómo podría mentirle?

Hinata colocó una corona dorada sobre su cabeza, la cual tenía incrustados rubíes y esmeraldas, lo que la reconocía como la Reina del País del Fuego. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y comenzar a centrarse en proteger al país de cualquier amenazaba y por supuesto, de eso tendría que encargarse el gobernante.

Numerosos hombres esperaban dentro de la habitación del trono, muchos de ellos eran cazarecompesas de distintos lugares que habían sido llamados especialmente para la exterminación de aquellas amenazas y para la búsqueda, que parecía casi imposible, del príncipe Sasuke.

Sakura avanzó dentro de la habitación y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia mientras ella pasaba entre ellos. La música, que hace unos momentos alegraba la habitación, también se había detenido. La ahora Reina, se sentó en su trono, una silla dorada adornada con terciopelo carmín; que también poseía grabados en formas de ramas y hojas. Sakura observó a los robustos hombres, eran aproximadamente unos diez, los cuales no estaban vestidos de forma tan elegante ó extravagante como el resto de la corte.

No pudo evitar también notar a los hombres que buscaban alguna aprobación de su afecto, ya había sido informada por sus consejeros que seguramente, debido a la desaparición de su prometido, algunos nobles buscarían desposarla y Sakura prefería no apresurarse a ciertos eventos. Algunos de éstos estaban presentes, pero otros seguramente sólo habrían enviado a sus mensajeros con algún cuadro con la imagen de sus señores, como es común en éstas situaciones.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes. Seguramente deben tener sus sospechas sobre las razones del por qué les he convocado a esta corte. –Todos permanecieron callados y expectantes. –Me temo que la maldad se ha cernido sobre nosotros y ha traído desgracia y pesar a nuestros corazones. – Se levantó –Deseo pedir su apoyo para erradicar a las criaturas que están causando daño a mi reino, a mi pueblo, a mis súbditos. Les aseguro que serán bien recompensados todos sus esfuerzos.

-Mi señora. –Un hombre regordete, cabello castaño y ojos café, se hincó frente a ella. –Mis hombres y yo nos sentiremos más que halagados por la consideración de su Alteza hacia nuestras habilidades y esperamos que nuestros esfuerzos sean recompensados de forma justa.

-Por supuesto. –Sakura afirmó haciendo un asentimiento a dos de sus sirvientes, entregándoles un cofre lleno de oro. –Espero que esto sea suficiente, por el momento. –Los hombres observaron asombrados las riquezas y se hincaron frente a su Reina, mostrando su gratitud y respeto.

-Señores. Eliminar a ésas perversas criaturas será su deber, encontrar al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, será una de sus tareas prioritarias. Bien, ahora disfruten de la bebida y los alimentos, para que sus capacidades sean las adecuadas para llevar a cabo, de forma exitosa, este trabajo –Sakura hizo que la corte volviera a las festividades y decidió retirarse, Hinata se acercó a ella.

-Mi señora. –Dijo la mujer de cabello negro, Sakura decidió descansar en sus aposentos, por lo que Hinata le había ayudado a cambiar el negro vestido por un simple camisón blanco. Sakura fue envuelta en las sábanas y su sirviente se retiró, dándole las buenas noches. Sakura creía que necesitaría estudiar a profundidad las técnicas mágicas y fortalecerse físicamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el palacio permaneció en silencio, lo cual había sido aproximadamente una hora después de haberse acostado. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no pudo percibir como la niebla penetraba en su habitación, de la cual surgió una persona.

La figura masculina rodeó la cama y se sentó en la cama, justamente a su lado. Extendió las manos sobre su figura, recorriendo desde su frente hasta su mentón con el dedo índice. Ante la sensación en su nariz, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Su visión fue capturada por unos ojos color violeta, muy brillantes, aún en oscuridad.

Sakura había quedado cautivada de forma inconsciente por ésos ojos. La joven reina parecía estar en medio de un transe, su mirada lucía pérdida y su espíritu parecía haber salido de su cuerpo. El hombre estiró su mano hacia ella, indicándole que se levantara, agitando ligeramente su mano con un vaivén. Sakura removió las finas sábanas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. El extraño sujeto se hincó frente a ella.

-Es usted bellísima, alteza. –Sakura permanecía inmóvil. Acarició la tersa piel de sus piernas, elevando su camisón poco a poco. El sujeto comenzó a besar su pierna con delicadeza, rozando sus finos labios y acariciando de vez en cuando con una de sus manos, la cual tenía unas alargadas uñas blancas. La mujer no demostraba emoción alguna, simplemente se dejaba hacer. El individuo subió hasta su rostro y rozó el suyo contra su mejilla, percibiendo su aroma. –Sin mancha. –El hombre sonrió y la empujó ligeramente hacia la cama, Sakura cayó sobre sus espaldas y su largo cabello rosa se esparció sobre la suavidad de las sábanas. Se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello ligeramente, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció ligeramente cuando la lengua rozó la piel de su cuello. Mientras seguía con su tarea, el desconocido comenzó a desatar el listón blanco que sujetaba la tela, lo suficientemente ajustado para que su pecho no fuese descubierto. –No quiero otro ser repugnante como ésas brujas, por eso… no te convertiré. –Le susurró al oído.

Entonces la puerta fue abierta sorpresivamente, el desconocido volteó hacia sus espaldas para saber de quién se trataba. ¿Quién osaba interrumpir sus actos? Mostró sus afilados colmillos y se apartó bruscamente de la joven.

-No sabía que alguien como tú estuviese tan cerca de ella –Frunció el ceño. –Se supone que deberías estar allá arriba. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Desde que sujetos como tú han incrementado su número, él se encuentra muy disgustado. –Respondió una voz femenina.

-No busco una pelea. –Saltó hacia la ventana. –No consideres esto una victoria, no podrás interferir nuevamente. –La mujer envainó una espada.

-Vete ahora, impuro. –Ordenó la mujer acercándose hacia él. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y salió, saltando desde la ventana. La joven volvió a guardar su espada y se acercó a la Reina. Sakura gimió como si algo la estuviese incomodando y despertó de golpe. Se levantó agitadamente y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la oscuridad, pero no vio a nadie allí. Sintió frío y observó su pecho descubierto, se avergonzó y se cubrió al instante. ¿Tan mal había dormido? Se tocó el rostro con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Qué le había pasado? No era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación tan inconfortable.

Observó la ventana abierta y se asomó rápidamente, pero no había nada allí. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo ó alguien habían penetrado en su habitación y eso no era una buena señal. Y así tomó una decisión: Entrenarse.

-0-

El bosque se encontraba en penumbra, ése día ni siquiera la luna se había hecho presente. Entre los árboles, una figura corría apresuradamente, con los reflejos de un animal y con la fuerza de más de un hombre. Se detuvo a la orilla de las paredes de piedra que rodeaban al pueblo y al palacio.

Había aprendido mucho durante estos meses y realmente se había adaptado a su estado actual. Las nuevas habilidades habían sido aprendidas y ahora era capaz de controlar mejor ésos poderes. Desde ésa noche con Neji, se había percatado que representaba un peligro para cualquier ser humano y que necesitaba encontrar una forma ideal para no atacar a la gente. Sin embargo, la sed tenía que ser saciada, por lo que encontraba víctimas en mujeres públicas, personas huérfanas. Sí, era horrible tomar una vida humana, pero tomar una no era lo mismo que perder el control de sí mismo.

Se las arregló para escalar la pared rápidamente y recorrió las calles del pueblo a toda prisa. Apareció cerca del portón del Palacio, los guardias no lo notaron hasta que se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó uno de ellos, apuntando su lanza hacia él mientras que el otro acercaba una antorcha para visualizar al sujeto. -¡Dios mío! ¡Mi señora debe saber esto! –Los guardias se inclinaron frente a él y le hicieron pasar al salón principal y esperó.

La Reina bajó corriendo las escaleras, portaba su camisón largo y por encima una capa verde oscuro para cubrirse. Ella lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Príncipe! –Sasuke la observó seriamente y sonrió.

-Princesa. –Sakura sollozó. Era increíble que él estuviera ahí, no había cambiado prácticamente. Ni siquiera se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que sus ropas estuviesen sucias ó que tuviera algunas ramas y hojas sobre sí. Lo importante es que él había regresado, pero no se esperaban lo que sucedería más adelante.


	5. Chapter 5: Perdición

**Capítulos V. Perdición.**

El príncipe se sentó al lado de la reina en una silla de madera, revestida en color dorado. La joven había enviado a que el baño fuese preparado para él y mientras tanto habían decidido hablar en una habitación para las visitas.

-Me alegra verle bien, pero debo preguntar qué le ha ocurrido.-Dijo Sakura mientras bebía una taza de té. Le ofrecieron una al príncipe, pero él la rechazo.

-Fui atacado en mis habitaciones aquella noche, por un demonio –Sasuke frunció el ceño. –Logré escapar de ellos, pero no fue fácil. Debido a mis heridas tuve que esconderme un tiempo.

-Malvado. –Sakura frunció el ceño, después relajó su expresión y le examinó, realmente no tenía una herida, pero su cabello lucía algo desordenado, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, lo que le inquietaba era la sangre en su traje. Tal vez las heridas no fueran tan visibles.

-Mañana mismo regresaré a casa de mi madre, esperaba que usted pudiese darme los recursos por ahora. Yo le recompensaré.

-Por supuesto. Eso sería lo ideal, tuve que contarle sobre su desaparición debió de sentirse muy afligida. –Respiró algo aliviada. –Seguramente se alegrará mucho al ver que usted se encuentra bien.

Sasuke observó a su alrededor y notó los distintos cuadros cerca del enorme ventanal, todos eran de hombres, de distintas edades. Al parecer, no muchos habían perdido el tiempo.

-Princesa, creo que es momento de descansar. Le explicaré más tarde sobre lo qué ocurrió. –Sasuke tomó su mano entre las suyas, ella acarició la de él entre sus manos. Sakura se sorprendió al notar su piel fría.

-Está demasiado frío. –Dijo ella frotando sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de brindarle calor. Sasuke permaneció muy serio y ella lo observó notando un brillo extraño en sus ojos, que no pudo descifrar.

-Tal vez el baño me hará bien. –Sasuke observó atentamente a la mujer frente a él, en el punto en el que su pecho quedaba descubierto podía notar las venas que surcaban su piel. Volvió su vista hacia otro punto, estaban demasiado cerca y podía percibir el calor que emanaba de ella.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó ella repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, no es nada. –Respondió, un hombre se acercó a ellos, un sirviente.

-Alteza, el baño está listo. –Sakura asintió y se volvió a él.

-Vaya, mi señor. Así recuperará el calor de su cuerpo y podrá usar ropas más apropiadas. –Sasuke asintió y ella se levantó. –Mañana hablaremos mejor sobre esto, descansemos por hoy. –Se retiró a sus habitaciones. Sasuke siguió al sirviente y ahí, tres hombres le asearon y vistieron con ropa para dormir. Los sirvientes prepararon la cama para él y se recostó.

Después de que se marcharan, Sasuke abrió los ojos en medio de la noche, había notado que su cuerpo era extrañamente más activo durante la noche que durante el día desde hacía tiempo. De hecho, durante este tiempo, había encontrado bastante placentero el enterrarse en el suelo para descansar. Si bien su cuerpo era más resistente, en ocasiones se sentía agotado y hastiado, por lo que se disponía a dormir así. Esta era la primera cama que tocaba en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó y decidió pensar en cómo contarle a su madre y a Sakura sobre su actual condición, ¿Cómo lo tomarían? ¿Debería seguir adelante con su compromiso? Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Una ventaja era que a pesar de la sed, podía forzarse a pasar algo de tiempo sin comer, principalmente aliviando su ansiedad al dormir. Se acercó a la ventana y tocó sus colmillos afilados, recordó la sensación de dolor en las encías cuando estaba sediento y el momento de beber, realmente era algo excitante para él, quién era un monstruo ahora. Se había percatado de que beber sangre no lo horrorizaba como antes, de hecho había comenzado a diseñar mejores estrategias para obtenerla. La sangre de animales aliviaba un poco su pesar, pero la de origen humano, era aún más exquisita.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos esta vez, recordó las venas que se marcaban en la piel de su prometida que había visto hace unos minutos. Aspiraba y exhalaba agitadamente, al recordar el olor y calor de la joven. Deseaba beber de ella. Sasuke clavó sus largas uñas en las palmas de sus manos, forzando a controlarse, logrando que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su piel y la limpió con su lengua. No, no podía hacerle eso a Sakura.

Escuchó pasos hacia su habitación y espero a aquella persona, la cual tocó la puerta ligeramente.

-Príncipe -¿Acaso aquella mujer sabía que él estaba despierto?

-Entre.-La puerta se abrió de inmediato y entró una mujer de cabello largo color azul y ojos grises. "Usted es la Señora Hinata Hyuuga, una de las doncellas de la princesa Sakura."

-Así es.-La joven se acercó a él y lo observó con atención. "Pobre alma." Susurró ella de pronto. "Te han condenado a una vida eterna, sin oportunidad de visitar el lugar dónde los bienaventurados son dirigidos ni el otro dónde los malvados son condenados."

-¿Qué quiere decir?"

-Sé lo que usted es ahora.-Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron y frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Usted no será otro de ellos?- El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a resplandecer, Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto.

-No.- De sus espaldas surgieron unas alas blancas, extremadamente largas, casi de su propia estatura. La mujer tenía una cierta aura de pureza a su alrededor, que lo hizo sentir como un pecador.

-Un ángel." Hinata asintió y dejó de resplandecer. -¿Por qué habría un ángel en este lugar?

-Los demonios, han estado transformando a las personas en vampiros, alejándolos del Altísimo. Sin embargo, yo sirvo a mi señora por otras cuestiones." Se acercó a la ventana y observó la luna.-Pero no podré protegerla siempre, mi tiempo se acaba. Además, no pude proteger a su padre. -Suspiró.-Quise ayudarla por gratitud, pero ella desconoce mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Usted quiere que la proteja.-Hinata asintió.

-El otro día, un demonio entró en la habitación de mi señora. Intentaba robar su inocencia." Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Sé que usted posee ése deseo de sangre debido a su nuevo ser. Sin embargo, le he observado y sé lo importante que es para usted mi señora, debido a que se conocen desde hace varios años.

-No debe dudar que le protegeré y me niego a beber de ella.- Sasuke mostró una expresión que denotaba su repulsión ante ése pensamiento, de ninguna manera se atrevería a herirle.

-Exactamente es lo que deseo pedirle. Ahora mismo, sé que sus habilidades superan las de un ser humano y debido a que bebió directamente de la sangre de un demonio, sus poderes son más altos que otros que han sido convertidos por otros vampiros.- Hinata abrió la ventana y comenzó a elevarse. -Esto es más de lo que debería de intervenir.

-No debe preocuparse, lo haré.- Hinata sonrió y entonces se elevó con sus alas y desapareció en medio de una luz. Sasuke se acercó a la ventana por la cual Hinata se había marchado y observó las torres, edificios, etc. Tenía que hacer algo, unir ambos reinos era prioritario en estas circunstancias. La decisión había sido tomada.

-0-

Sakura se levantó bastante temprano, un poco antes de que el sol apareciese en el cielo y caminó hacia el patio principal. Portaba un traje similar al que usaría un hombre, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones algo pegados. Su cabello rosado se encontraba atado en una coleta alta. En su cintura, había una espada en su funda color café. Hacía algo de frío pero ella tendría que continuar con su deber. En medio del patio había una fuente congelada y la hierba de los jardines estaba cubierta por la nieve.

Empuño la espada y la sostuvo frente así, admirando el filo capaz de atravesar armaduras, una herencia familiar. Desde niña, a pesar de su aspecto dócil y tranquilo, su padre había decidido enseñarle a defenderse, más aún siendo hija única.

-Alteza.- Dijo un hombre inclinándose frente a ella. Este era Kakashi, uno de los hombres más hábiles del reino en cuanto a caballería. Tendría unos cuarenta años ahora, lo cual se denotaba en su cabello desordenado blanco y sus ojos cansados. -¿Está lista?- Sakura asintió y el hombre se levantó, rebasando claramente su estatura por mucho. El hombre sacó su propia espada de la funda y se puso en guardia, Sakura hizo claramente lo mismo.

El choque de espadas comenzó, ambos daban piruetas para evitar los ataques el uno del otro. Si Kakashi se caracterizaba por ser prácticamente inalterable al momento de combatir, Sakura lo era en cuanto a su impulsividad y competitividad, lo que podría traerle problemas, si no se compensará con su agilidad.

En un instante, Kakashi derribó a Sakura en el suelo y colocó la punta de su espalda en el cuello de la Reina. Sakura se las arregló para que el metal chocase con el piso y no contra la piel de su garganta. Con sus pies, le hizo trastabillar y casi caer. Kakashi evitó el ataque pero recibió un golpe con la dura funda en el estómago que lo hizo perder ligeramente el aire. De inmediato se recuperó y alcanzo a hacerle un corte en el brazo, a pesar del dolor, Sakura volvió a contraatacar y así siguieron el resto de la mañana.

-0-

Sasuke estaba sentado en una confortable y elegante silla junto a la ventana, una vez que el sol iluminaba el lugar. Sin embargo, parte de la cortina estaba caída, evitando que la luz tocase su piel, no era cómo que se fuese a deshacer pero si le resultaba menos grata. Leía uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca cuando observó entrar a la Reina por el pasillo.

De inmediato tuvo que contener el aspirar su olor. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el sudor, sin embargo también emanaba, además de su olor natural, el aroma de las esencias que le colocaban sus doncellas. Además había otra esencia, que era aún más exquisita para él y eso le hizo sentir el deseo emerger en su interior.

-¡Hinata! ¡Señorita Hinata!- Llamaba Sakura en medio del pasillo, ella aún no lo habían notado. Estaba concentrada buscando a su doncella. Sasuke se levantó, como si aquel cuerpo le llamase, le tentase. Su cabello estaba desordenado, al igual que su ropa. En las vestimentas había algunos rasguños, hilillos de sangre manaban de ahí. Sasuke la apreció, su belleza, su inocencia y ése aspecto después de la batalla que la hacían aún más atractiva. La sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, debido a la agitación por el ejercicio de hace unos momentos, le atraía.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se encontró a su lado en menor tiempo que su cuerpo pudo responder.

-Oh, mi señor. ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?- Ella le sonrió dulcemente y el tocó su mejilla, sus ojos ahora lucían negros nuevamente. Sakura se estremeció ante su contacto.

-Bien. Debo comentarle algo.- Ella espero a que continuase. -Creo que deberíamos unirnos.

-¿Unirnos?- Sasuke observaba sus labios con mucha atención, ella se sentía desconcertada. El asintió. Sasuke colocó el mechón izquierdo de su cabello sobre su oreja y se acercó.

-Sí. Como marido y mujer.- Sakura se ruborizó y se sintió algo extraña ante el acercamiento repentino de Sasuke, ya que él solía ser diferente. Hace unos días se habían besado por primera vez, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Si bien su boda estaba planeada para dentro de unos meses, el hecho de adelantar ahora los preparativos sonaba algo descabellado pero a la vez emocionante. Sasuke besó el lóbulo de su oreja y después bajó hasta su cuello dónde había un ligero corte, sus ojos se volvieron rojos nuevamente. Sus brazos aprisionaron a Sakura por la cintura y ella, algo nerviosa, le abrazó de los hombros. -¿Cuál es su respuesta, su alteza, no, Sakura?- Sasuke le había hablado de forma más informal al oído, rozando su nariz en su cuello. Lamió su cuello y percibió la sangre en su lengua, si bien no era mucha, era suficiente para enloquecerle. Sus colmillos se expusieron y justo cuando estaba a punto de morder, voces interrumpieron sus acciones. Sin embargo, no pudieron observar lo que él había intentado hacer.

-Eh… Lo sentimos.- Dijo el soldado de cabellera rubia, algo apenado.

-Naruto.- Reconoció el príncipe separándose ligeramente de Sakura, debía recordar mantener cierta distancia. -Está bien.- Sakura serenó y se dirigió a Naruto y sus hombres.

-Hemos encontrado una bruja.- Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Asegúrense de que no escape, nos encargaremos de ella.- Ordenó la Reina. -Después mande un mensaje a la noble Señora Mikoto de que su hijo está a salvo y que iniciaremos cuanto antes los preparativos para nuestras nupcias. -Sakura observó a Sasuke a su lado, quién no pudo evitar su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Sakura.

Al estar solos nuevamente, se hizo un silencio cargado de cierta tensión. Ella decidió que buscar a Hinata sería lo ideal.

-Me pregunto dónde estará la Señorita Hinata, no he podido encontrarla.

-Yo me temo que debo responder a eso.- Sakura se volvió hacia él.-La Señorita tuvo un percance con un familiar lejano, debido a que usted ya estaba indispuesta me expresó su inquietud y le di mi autorización. Lo lamento.- Ella en cambio sonrió.

-Oh, no, me parece bien. Si ella me lo hubiese dicho le permitiría aquello. Además, usted pronto será mi esposo." Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse. -Quién gobernará a mi lado.-Sakura tomó las manos entre las suyas. Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó a ella.

-Es un inicio, pero debo a hacer esto por mi futura esposa.- Sasuke besó sus manos y después se dirigió a su rostro. Rozó los labios de ella con dulzura y después ella profundizó el beso, acariciando sus cabellos, a medida que él la sujetaba por la cintura. Ambos se separaron nuevamente agitados.

-Creo que debo buscar otra de mis damas. Le veré más tarde.- Sakura corrió por el pasillo hasta dejar la habitación. Sasuke se sentía seguro, aunque en el fondo no del todo, de que sería capaz de contenerse. Pero para asegurarse, esta noche no dudaría en ir a cazar. O ella sería su perdición.

-0-

En una celda, una mujer de cabello rojo estaba sentada, si creían que iba escapar estaban equivocados, al menos no aún. ¿Por qué era necesario que cuatro hombres estuviesen fuera resguardando la celda? El lugar era tétrico, oscuro y lúgubre.

Todo había sido causa de Ino, si bien ella no había sido la primer bruja en entregarse a un demonio a cambio de algo, atacar a un príncipe, a un figura tan importante había sido estúpido. Se recargó en la pared más próxima, en la cual se filtraba la luz de la luna. Apareció en la puerta una mujer, vestida con un bello vestido blanco.

-Hinata. -Dijo Naruto sonriendo y la besó tiernamente, frente a los otros guardias, quiénes rieron.

-La reina me ha ordenado verle y traerle esto.- Hinata mostró una frazada azul que parecía ser muy cálida.

-Bien pasa.- Naruto no dudaría nunca de alguien como Hinata. Al entrar divisó a aquella figura en el suelo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó la mujer pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Un sirviente de la reina.

-¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Y qué tiene qué decirme la reina?

-Que usted no es culpable, Karin.- La prisionera abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-Es otra bruja a la que buscan.- Se hincó frente a ella y le entregó la frazada.

-¿Y entonces por qué me retiene si no soy culpable?

-Ella aún no lo sabe, pero yo me encargaré de que su vida sea perdonada.

-¿Y puedo confiar en usted?- Hinata sonrió y le pareció ver unas alas en su espalda.

-Un ángel.- Hinata asintió.- ¿Cómo es que se le ha permitido estar aquí con tanta facilidad?

-Tengo una misión y además.- Observó hacia atrás hacia dónde estaba Naruto en la puerta, Karin no pudo descifrar su mirada. -Tengo un motivo mayor para hacer lo que este en mis manos para proteger este reino. Ahora, ¿Podría contarme lo que pasó con el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

Hola, pues bien estoy considerando eliminar algunos fics como ya mencioné en otro fic. Uno de estos es este, debido a que no hay gran apoyo (reviews)

Quisiera saber su opinión, pienso que debe ser recíproco lo de los fics: Yo me esfuerzo al escribir y ustedes me dan su opinión. No estoy pidiendo un número pero si unos cuantos, ya sean a favor o en contra.

Respondiendo reviews:

**SaixIza: Muchas gracias por tu interés en mis historias y sobre todo por dejarme saber que te gustó. Como ya te comenté en mi otro fic.**

**pretty lu: Sí, yo también me sentí mal al escribir todo lo que le ha pasado a Saku, pero pienso que es necesario. Muchas gracias por tu comment. Saludos.**

**Hikaru: Muchas gracias por seguirme de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. **

**Gracias también a quiénes agregan mis fics ó a mi entre sus favoritos, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Saludos. **


End file.
